A fuel cell has been proposed as a clean, efficient, and environmentally responsible energy source for electric vehicles and various other applications. In particular, the fuel cell has been identified as a potential alternative for the traditional internal-combustion engine used in modern vehicles. One type of fuel cell is known as a proton exchange membrane (PEM) fuel cell. Individual fuel cells can be stacked together in series to form a fuel cell stack. The fuel cell stack is capable of supplying a quantity of electricity sufficient to provide power to a vehicle.
Hydrogen is a very attractive fuel because it is consumed in a clean manner reacting to water vapor and can be used to efficiently produce electricity in a fuel cell. A hydrogen fuel cell is an electrochemical device that includes an anode and a cathode with an electrolyte therebetween. The anode receives hydrogen gas and the cathode receives oxygen or air. The hydrogen gas is dissociated in the anode to generate free protons and electrons. The protons pass through the electrolyte to the cathode. The protons react with the oxygen and the electrons in the cathode to generate water. The electrons from the anode cannot pass through the electrolyte, and thus, are directed through a load to perform work before being sent to the cathode.
Proton exchange membrane fuel cells (PEMFC) are a popular fuel cell for vehicles. The PEMFC generally includes a solid polymer-electrolyte proton-conducting membrane, such as a perfluorosulfonic acid membrane, for example. The anode and cathode typically include finely divided catalytic particles, usually platinum (Pt), supported on carbon particles and mixed with an ionomer. The catalytic mixture is deposited on opposing sides of the membrane. The combination of the anode catalytic mixture, the cathode catalytic mixture, and the membrane define a membrane electrode assembly (MEA).
Several individual fuel cells are typically combined in a fuel cell stack to generate the desired power. For the automotive fuel cell stack mentioned above, the stack may include two hundred or more fuel cells. The fuel cell stack receives a cathode reactant gas, typically a flow of air forced through the stack by a compressor. Not all of the oxygen is consumed by the stack and some of the air is output as a cathode exhaust gas that may include water as a stack by-product. The fuel cell stack also receives an anode reactant gas such as hydrogen that flows into the anode side of the stack.
The fuel cell stack includes a series of bipolar plates positioned between the several MEAs in the stack, where the bipolar plates and the MEAs are positioned between two end plates. The bipolar plates include an anode side and a cathode side for adjacent fuel cells in the stack. Anode gas flow channels are provided on the anode side of the bipolar plates that allow the anode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. Cathode gas flow channels are provided on the cathode side of the bipolar plates that allow the cathode reactant gas to flow to the respective MEA. One end plate includes anode gas flow channels, and the other end plate includes cathode gas flow channels. The bipolar plates and end plates are made of a conductive material, such as stainless steel or a conductive composite. The end plates conduct the electricity generated by the fuel cells out of the stack. The bipolar plates also include flow channels through which a cooling fluid flows.
The high temperature cooling loop (HT loop) in a fuel cell vehicle serves several purposes, including but not limited to:                1. providing the desired coolant outlet/inlet temperature for the fuel cell stack itself by feeding coolant with a certain temperature and flowrate into the stack;        2. providing the desired coolant inlet temperature and flow to the cabin heat exchanger; and        3. providing the desired coolant inlet temperature and flow to an electrical coolant heater that dissipates excess electrical energy during emulated engine braking operation.        
Stack coolant flow and coolant inlet temperature may be dependent on operating conditions such as stack temperature, stack load, etc.
If full performance of the cabin heat exchanger is required, e.g. for a windscreen defrost operation, an inlet temperature substantially higher than stack coolant outlet temperature may be required, whereas required flows are comparatively small. However, the package spacing requirements in the HVAC unit often do not allow for a cabin heat exchanger core design that can handle the full coolant flow leaving the stack. While it is desired to take advantage of the stack off heat for cabin heating, an additional heater is typically required to maximize the coolant temperature if stack load is small.